


Assorted Selection of Monsters - Arcee

by TurboFerret



Series: Assorted Selection of Monsters [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mild Gore, Murder, Serial Killers, Victim Blaming, mentions of evisceration, planning murder, targeting victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: This is a set of practice oneshots which I would like to beileve are quite different to my usual material so heed the warning that all the stories involve mechs doing very bad things or indeed being monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Abandon hope all ye who enter here

She scrubbed the red substance off her plating. Even though it did render her plating a lovely shade of purple, the cover was blotchy and it was notoriously finicky to properly get off. It clung and congealed in crevices of her armor and filled the washracks with a coppery scent. Larger coagulated bits floated on the surface of the frothy solvent accumulating in the bottom of the stall. Wheeljack would complain about clogged drains again.

 

There was a reason mecha were not advised to have anything fragile and soft in or on themselves when transforming. All those pointy, sharp shifting bits and hard cogs did not bode well with soft organic tissue, this was particularly true for smaller frames. Bulkhead had plenty of cavernous spaces in his armor, Arcee had little to none. Whatever came out in the end was minced. And she just Might have jumped the gun and transformed with a human still on board because there Might have been an impending Decepticon ambush waiting for them. A lapse of judgement, who wasn’t subject to those?

 

The sensation of freshly-ground organic matter sliding down her plating was...titillating  if not short-lived, probably why she endeavored to experience it repeatedly. The aftermath, however, left much to be desired.  

 

Arcee picked a wire brush and glided it across her back. Ragged strips of flesh stubbornly clung to her winglets. Sinews were elastic and more difficult to cut and hence -  tricky to remove but she persisted. The last thing she needed was some bits getting lodged in hard-to reach places and rotting… she shivered.

 

It had been his fault to begin with - Ian had become boring too fast. He liked her for her speed and how he looked when riding her but repainting her seriously? That had probably been the last drop. She liked her toys liking her, not bending her to their own convoluted idea of aesthetics and no, flame patterns were for the likes of Smokescreen or Knock Out.

 

She picked a glob of mushy tissue off her cheek - guard and rubbed it between her digits. It clung to the metal and left sappy viscous strings once she parted her fingers. Ian was clingy even after his death, apparently.

 

The remains of his existence would wash down the drain in the same fashion as his innards did 

 

If Arcee had to be brutally honest though, there was another reason for Ian’s expedited demise. She had never intended to keep him forever anyway. Curious if there were any ‘flavors’ of human personality she had picked human alphabet as a nomenclature to follow for selecting her toys and was down to letter “I”. 

While unsuspecting Ian was still alive the little twhowheeler had set her optic on a new object of interest starting with human letter ‘J’ and she was excited about this one - a new location, a different setting. A child of a single parent, still attending an educational institution and working at a fast food restaurant. He rode a bike and dreamt of a motorcycle, extremely convenient. As for close ones and relatives - a parent working double shifts - no siblings, few friends, unlikely to be missed by many. It had been about time for Ian to suffer an unfortunate accident.

 

She had plans for Jack but not yet. She would not approach him for another earthen month or so, she was supposed to be mourning the loss of her previous human partner after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
